bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. The Reigai
|image = |conflict =Reigai Uprising |date = |place =Karakura Town, Human World |result =Ichigo Kurosaki is victorious. |forces1 =1 Shinigami |forces2 =6 Reigai † |commanders1 =None. |commanders2 =None. |side1 =*Ichigo Kurosaki |side2 =*Reigai-Rangiku Matsumoto † *Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame † *Reigai-Yumichika Ayasegawa † *Reigai-Shūhei Hisagi † *Reigai-Marechiyo Ōmaeda † *Reigai-Rukia Kuchiki † |casual1 =*Ichigo is lightly injured. |casual2 =*All Reigai are defeated. }} is a fight during the Reigai Uprising. It focuses on the conflict between Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and various Reigai who intercept Kon and Nozomi Kujō's journey to the mountain shrine. Prelude Ichigo runs alongside Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue in search of Rukia Kuchiki's Reiatsu. He asks Orihime whether it was nearby the river, which she confirms. As Ichigo prepares to rush off and assist them, Orihime, volunteering to go in his place, states he needs to search for Nozomi. Agreeing, he tells Sado to go with Orihime as the three of them split up. Meanwhile, Kon is still directing Nozomi towards the shrine, who asks him why it is taking so long.Bleach anime; Episode 323 As Kon, pointing up to the red gateway above the treetops, tells her they are nearly there, he asks her what is up there, stating he has a right to know as he brought her there. Kon, recalling she said she would make it so that Ichigo would not have to protect him, asks if this is the reason she came to Karakura Town. Nozomi, remaining silent, continues to walk up the steep incline as Kon, shouting at her, tells her to wait up for him. As the two arrive at the entrance to the shrine, Kon repeats his question to her. As Nozomi refuses to answer, Kon is left to think she is being antisocial again. However, she states there is a Senkaimon at the shrine, leaving Kon surprised. Nozomi reveals the extensive study of the Dangai led to the discovery of previously unknown, naturally occurring Senkaimon, and one of them is situated at the top of the mountain shrine. Kon, stating he understands, asks Nozomi what she will do once she arrives at the Senkaimon, but she, ignoring his question, tells him to get going. As Kon eagerly follows her up the steps, the moon shines brightly over the surrounding area. While Nozomi walks through the multitude of red archways, Kon follows in her stead. She stops at a ceremonial altar, leaving Kon surprised a Senkaimon would be found in such a place. Kon, stating he understands now, says she is going to open the Senkaimon in order to run away, but Nozomi, refuting this, walks up to the altar and places her hand in front of her, resulting in a pulsing light. Nozomi, revealing to Kon there is a rip in space at this location, locks her hands together in unity. A bright light encapsulates her, rippling into the sky. As the light recedes, a wavering form appears before Nozomi. As Kon asks why it looks much different from usual Senkaimon, Nozomi reveals this is a naturally occurring Senkaimon, and many such portals connect the Dangai to the Human World. She states that, once she closes the portal, no one will be able to find her. When Kon, stating such a device could be useful for hide and seek, asks her how long she intends to stay in the Dangai, Nozomi says she will stay there forever, which surprises Kon. As she reveals she will not be able to return to the same time and space once the Senkaimon closes and there is nothing he, or anyone, can do about, Kon tries to persuade her to stop and think, stating Ichigo and the others will protect her. Asking Nozomi if this is what she wants, prompting her to contemplate her decision, Kon continues, stating life is better off living, and Ichigo is directly responsible for letting him live. Nozomi, recalling Kagerōza Inaba's words, states sealing herself within the Senkaimon is the only way to stop Inaba's scheme. Kon, stating he understands her motives, vows to accompany her into the Dangai. When Nozomi is surprised at this, Kon berates her for thinking it is because he cares about her. As he states it might be nice for him to spend the rest of his days in the Dangai, Nozomi picks him up. As Kon wonders if she is going to kiss him, stating she does not have to thank him, Nozomi ties him to a nearby tree branch. As Kon demands she untie him, she, telling him she must make this journey alone, walks towards the Senkaimon. Stopping before the Senkaimon, she tells Kon she appreciates his feelings. As Kon tries to persuade her not to enter, she walks towards it. Reigai-Rangiku Matsumoto, stopping Nozomi in her tracks, casually asks where she was going. Battle Nozomi, reacting to her sudden appearance, jumps backwards. As Reigai-Rangiku tells her to stop acting by herself, the other Reigai proceed to surround her. As she prepares herself, Reigai-Ikkaku Madarame asks if Nozomi can take them all on. When Nozomi asks how they were able to find her, Reigai-Rukia Kuchiki reveals they were also aware of the natural Senkaimon's location. As Reigai-Rangiku, stating Inaba knows what she knows by default, takes Nozomi with her, she, trying to protest, is unable to free herself from the Reigai's grip. Kon tells the Reigai to let Nozomi go, but they, ignoring his fleeting cries, move away. As Nozomi states she does not want to go, Ichigo Kurosaki's voice, echoing, states this is her decision. As the Reigai look around for the source of the voice, a Getsuga Tenshō hurtles at them from afar, forcing them on the defensive. As a smoke cloud billows from the point of impact, Ichigo emerges before the Reigai. As they recognize his presence, Kon berates him for taking his time. Ichigo, retorting, asks why he was acting on his own accord, stating Kon could have let him know if he was with Nozomi. Reigai-Rukia, interjecting, demands Ichigo hand over Nozomi, which he refuses. Reigai-Rangiku, stating they have power in numbers, asks tauntingly if he will be able to protect her from all six of them. Kon, interjecting angrily, states there are two of them. When Ichigo states he will protect her at all costs, Nozomi asks why, and he states it is because she wants him to. The Reigai, drawing their Zanpakutō, seeing no other option, charge at Ichigo with their weapons. As he locks blades with Reigai-Rukia, all of the Reigai charge at him, Kon and Nozomi looking on in despair. When he asks Nozomi if she has a Zanpakutō, she reveals she does not. Kon states this is a bad situation for Ichigo, as he currently does not possess his full power. As Nozomi contemplates Ichigo's choices, the Reigai surround him. When Reigai-Rukia asks if his Reiatsu is low enough to prevent him from fighting, Ichigo, stating he has no choice, releases his Bankai despite Kon's protests. As he states he just has to make do with what he has currently got, a black plume of energy envelops him, and he, firing a black Getsuga Tenshō at the six Reigai, the tremendous attack hurtling out of the mountainside, churns up an enormous cloud of smoke, which blankets the entire area. Aftermath As the smoke cloud dissipates, Ichigo, panting heavily, stands before Reigai-Rukia. She, tired from the battle, pronounces his victory before reverting to her pill form. As the pills congregate upon the floor, Ichigo reverts to his Shikai state. Kon, running over to him in concern, asks about his gradually dwindling Reiatsu. As Kon denies showing this concern once asked, Nozomi asks why he risked his Shinigami powers to save her. When Ichigo states it is because he made a promise to her he would protect her, whatever the cost, Nozomi stares impassively at him as Ichigo tells her never to think about something so reckless as trapping herself within the Dangai. When Ichigo asks if she understands the position she is in, Nozomi, nodding, agrees with his argument, surprising Kon thoroughly. Jumping back, she denies she agreed to his terms so easily. Kon and Ichigo stare at each other for several moments before the three of them prepare to leave the mountain shrine and the Senkaimon. References Navigation Category:Battle Category:Anime Only